Starry Night
by Shakespira
Summary: **NSFW** A warm summer night starring Leonie and her Rivaini Pirate and Playful Peacock. When Leonie makes a wish.


**Starry Night**

Fireflies dance in the warm night air like dozens of stars flickering through the grass and trees, close enough to touch, bold and beautiful. Balmy winds caress Leonie's cheeks, as soft and warm as a lover's moan. The air is scented with the exotic perfume of jasmine, sweet and wild, growing with untamed opulance along the curve of the sloping hill, climbing with sensuous grace along the slender trees.

The moon, a pale disc of silvered pearl, creeps slowly, silently up into the deep blue of the approaching night. Leonie stands on the top of a hill, bare skin luminous, bathed in the night sky, a glowing reflection of the distant moon. She is counting each star as it appears, a woman collecting jewels, sparkling and brilliant against the now eboned sky.

A streak of gold arcs across the crown of the heavens, a star sailing, dancing, falling in a final blaze of glory. Her lips murmur a wish as it falls and her wish is her own but she hears the soft rustle of steps in the slender grass and, with a wicked gleam, knows her just-wished for desire is about to be fulfilled.

Her laughter, earthy and ebullient, reaches the heavens, a message of thanks as she spins to find her Peacock and her Pirate making their way to her side. Arms flung wide, she pulls them to her, finding Duncan's lips with her own, sweeping her tongue into his mouth, tasting the brandy still flavoring his tongue.

"I love you my beloved Pirate," she whispers in his ear, chasing the whisper with her tongue. His groan of desire tickles and teases as he finds the pale column of her neck with his lips.

"I love you, my sweet Lion," he responds in a voice that is ragged and deep and trembles along her skin as he continues ravishing her neck with tongue and teeth and want.

Riordan's hands, supple and sure and sublime, slide across the bare skin of her back, little swirls of desire left in their wake, and she reaches up to capture his mouth, plundering with sweet ecstasy before whispering softly, "I love you my playful Peacock." He sighs against the heat of her skin, as sultry as the wind that ruffles the grass.

"I love you, lass."

She is as silent as the moon, her smile as brilliant as the stars as she moves between the two points of light in her life. She kneels in the grass, swaying gracefully in the wind as she moves her tongue to curl around Duncan and her fingers to curl around Riordan. Duncan's growl of pleasure slips into her mind, into her desire, and she glides her other hand up the sinuous, sensuous curve of his calf before stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and with each stroke she pulls with her mouth, her tongue teasing and tickling as his hands tangle deep in her hair, pulling with growing abandon. And as she moves along his hot length, she feels Riordan's hand tangle with Duncan's and her heart beats with the quickness of a firefly's wings.

"More, lass," Riordan groans in a voice laden with lust and her hand slows and uncurls and moves away as her tongue whispers a sweet good bye and then she moves to take Riordan in her mouth and her hand strokes along Duncan's length. They are whispering blatant demands as their growing tensions unfurl inside them and her own need shifts and sharpens and the heat of it slowly uncoils, hot and thick and flowing along her nerves; embers fanned to flames.

Her movements quicken with delicious appeal and now Duncan's hand curls around hers, adding pressure and promise as his mouth sings out her name to float in the air and rise to the stars. When she is sure he has reached his mortal limits, when her name is almost a curse of naked need, she moves again to take him deep in her mouth, and Riordan's hand urges her on, his wicked whispers of aching want filling her with wanton desire. With a final thrust of his hips, Duncan shivers, sighs, shudders, kneeling beside her as she takes Riordan into her mouth again, her fingers playing along his hips and thighs as he strains deeper against her mouth.

She feels Duncan's fingers, entwining like jasmine with hers, as they move with long strokes along Riordan's body, her tongue bathing his enflamed member. He cries out, plunging in desperate release and when at last he stills in her mouth, she sighs, a cool breath along his heated flesh. He sinks beside Duncan and they all cling to each other, swaying with the sweet grass.

Leonie rises, her eyes glowing with love, bright blue stars in the dark of night, and reaches out to the fireflies, still dancing like dozens of golden stars, and her laughter is as gentle and sultry as the wind that caresses her flushed skin. Duncan's hands reach for her, as light as the breeze, and he pulls her gently to him, his kiss sweet and tender, and her lips return his kisses in equal measure.

The loving light of the moon paints her body in black velvet shadow trimmed in silver as he gently pulls her down to the soft, scented grass. Riordan is there, a wicked gleam in his eye, and she reaches up, stroking his cheek, returning his look with one of her own, smoldering, blazing like the stars above. He bends down, his mouth hot and hard, his tongue plundering and demanding and she moans into his mouth as Duncan's hands sweep along her skin, his mouth following closely, his beard soothing fevered skin.

Hitching breath, breathless moans meet and mingle and drift across the inky flow of the night sky as Duncan's tongue begins to explore her molten core with ever increasing swirls and Riordan's sweet lips, brushing along her skin like a caress of satin flowing down her body to join Duncan. Her eyes remain transfixed on the sky as the stars continue to come out and stare silently at the three lovers entwined. Duncan's tongue and then Riordan's flicking and gliding and teasing and circling, their fingers tracing her curves and dips send her blood spiraling, soaring to catch the stars.

A gasp trails into the breeze and she cries for them with enflamed desire burning to need, and her hands reach out to gather the stars to her as she feels the hot, hard length slip into her sweet, wet want. And still a tongue curls and strokes and her breath escapes and disappears and her moan is low and husky and turns into a cry as fingers sweep across her breasts, taunting and scraping and entwining as Duncan and Riordan change places. She hears the brush of their skin against each other as they move across her body and a pulsing need twists tightly within her, bright and heated, a golden light that begins to dance within her blood, fluttering along her limbs, turned languid and dreamy as she stares at the star studded sky.

Hips swaying and shifting, she feels tongues and fingers flowing with passionate pleas and she reaches out, finds Riordan's fingers, wrapped around Duncan's engorged member moving with unhurried strokes and her moan speaks of wicked wanton wonders as she lets her fingers coil around the distended flesh, hears the hiss and growl of unbridled hunger and she breathes deeply, catches the scent of lust and musk and jasmine, sees the caress of moonbeams on swarthy skin, turning it golden and she lets her hands drift with dreamy intent to find Riordan's length. She grasps Duncan's other hand and brings it along to cup Riordan, to feel the joining, all the while her eyes measure the depth of the stars in the black satin night, where thousands of jewels lay sparkling.

Insistent and urgent demands of her blood, of moist mysteries that quiver and sigh, pushing her higher and she is clutching at Riordan, crying for Duncan, her need as endless as the ocean of night. She feels Duncan's mouth capture hers and his tongue plunders and probes and sweeps and she swallows his groan as Riordan moves hands and hips in sensuous, seductive circles.

The stars align as she feels Riordan buck and explode with primal cries that resound in the night and are lost in the heavens and Duncan is biting and nipping and she is falling and soaring and her body is flush as he pulls her around him, honeyed and heated, her nails scraping and fingers pressing with urgency as she climbs higher and higher and she is sure she can grab the stars and then Riordan is whispering, urging her on, his fingers plucking and stroking and brushing along Duncan's length and her bud and the world slows and stops.

She hangs, suspended, a jewel in the depths of the night, breathless, beautiful, her brandied lips calling out softly, before she is dancing, sailing across the crown of the heavens, a star falling in a final blaze of glory.

Fireflies dance in the warm night air, graceful and bold and beautiful, as three stars tumble to the ground, sated and spent.


End file.
